Self Deception
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: One-Shot. "I don't know what to do. No guilt is in my heart. I don't know what to do. I'm not the reason." During a planning session everyone, from Regina to her parents, confronts Emma on her plans to take Henry and go back to New York.


**Self Deception**

**Author's Note:** This story is based off of the psychological concept of self deception, aka the act of lying to one's self. Also this story is loosely based off of Lacuna Coil's song Self Deception off of Comalies. If you want information on either or you want to listen to the song read _Being and Nothingness _or _No Exit_ by Jean-Paul Sartre. Or you can look the song up on my tumblr or on Youtube. One last thing, I don't own Once Upon A Time. Enjoy and don't forget to comment.

* * *

Ever since Henry Mills regained his memories once more he's been spending two weeks each living with Regina Mills and his grandparents and Emma Swan. This arrangement was made by alternating every week. Well, that's what both parties had agreed upon the next day. However that night Emma would be put through a confrontational nightmare. It all began at seven-thirty in the evening.

Emma had returned from Granny's diner and brought back half a dozen lattes for the ragtag group's late night session. Snow White and Charming(Mary Margret and David) had texted Emma saying Regina was going to be a little late. She was spending some extra quality time with Henry but that Hook was already there at the apartment. When everyone was there was when the real intrigue began.

Regina arrived with a smile on her face that she couldn't hide.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Henry had a lot of questions for me." Regina said.

"About you and Robin Hood?" Snow asked from the couch. Charming chuckled at this.

Trying to avoid answering, Regina found her cup of coffee and took a sniff of it.

"Mmmm. Mocha." Regina said. "So how are we going to get Zelena's amulet."

"I don't know," Emma replied tensely.

The atmosphere grew uncomfortable along with Emma's mood. Regina looked at Snow, to Charming, to Hook, and finally to Emma and then asked what she missed in the fifteen minutes she was late.

"Nothing," Snow replied, "Emma's just acting like a child."

Emma took a sip from her coffee and stared at her mother.

"She's going to find out sooner or later Emma." Charming muttered. "Do you want to tell her or should we?"

"Tell me what?" Regina skeptically asks as she sits down next to Snow. "What's going on?"

Snow sighs and Emma walks across the room and behind the kitchen island as Snow speaks.

"Emma wants to take Henry back to New York after all this is over with Zelena."

"What?" Regina exclaims. She gets up and walks over to where Emma is in the kitchen. "Have you forgotten Ms. Swan that Henry now has his memories back. He'd never agree to that."

"I know that!" Emma yelled. "Don't you think I know that?!"

Every adult in the room stared intently at the two arguing women. Regina leaned over the island and got into Emma's face.

"Okay, how about the fact that the memories I gave you and Henry were all lies. And you can't go back to living a lie." Regina placed emphasis on the word 'lies'.

"I know that too! And it was a pretty good lie. And you might want to get out of the way Regina." Emma threatened. "We've already been in one fight together I don't think you want another one."

Captain Hook walked over to Charming and whispered when Regina and Emma had gotten into a scuffle. Charming says that it was over Graham.

"Who's Graham?"

"The old sheriff." Charming answered.

"Well you seem to prefer a lie over reality." Regina added. "You can't just flip a switch and go back to the last year in New York. You can't and Henry certainly can't, not after what's happened."

"Is raising a twelve year old with a murderous witch on the loose really in his best interest?" Emma retaliated.

"That's not fair."

Charming tried to stop Snow from getting up and joining the conversation but in vain. Snow went directly towards Emma. Snow's hand on her stomach, another on her hip, and let her daughter have it.

"You know what also isn't fair? Taking our grandson away from us. You're not just taking a son or a grandson. Everyone in this town has grown attached to Henry in someway. We all have ties with him. And to take him away is selfish. That's what it is Emma. And it's all to believe a lie that won't come true and will backfire if you even try it. Remember the first curse when you tried the same thing?"

"What is this? Gang-up-on-Emma-Night?" Emma exclaimed. "I know all this. And just because I was thinking this, doesn't mean I'll do it."

Emma left her coffee at the kitchen counter and stormed out of her parents' apartment without another word. Regina and Snow both began to go after her, each with their own words to say to the Swan girl. In the end Hook beat them to the punch with the simple phrase, "I'll go," and Hook left.

Outside Emma had made it down several blocks and was halfway to Granny's Diner. Actually she was in front of a dark alleyway. Hook had to run to catch up with her and shouted her name every few minutes. Emma did her best to ignore him. Eventually she couldn't after the umpteenth, "_Swan!_" Once she had finally turned to face Hook, she saw a determined expression on his face and she made it clear that she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Then don't talk lass. Listen." Hook said. Hook pointed in the direction they had came from and continued speaking. "You have to admit Swan that they have a point. Living a lie is no life at all. Not for you or the boy. Like it or not you can't go back to the past. I'm not even sure Zelena can."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and looked Hook up and down with a disapproving gaze.

"Yes but it was a pretty good life. A life where I was just a mom, a regular person, and not the savior. I didn't have to fight fairytale villains every time I turned a corner. I was a bail bonds person and an ordinary woman."

"Are you saying that you don't want to be the hero?"

"I don't have that option of refusing my destiny." Emma hissed. "The only option have s taking Henry and gong back to New York. And apparently I don't even have that. All I want is a damn choice for once in my life."

Hook took a step closer, Emma took a step back against the brick wall behind her. Hook extended his hand as if he was going to take Emma's hand in his. He didn't. Instead he said,

"You have choices Emma but how about for settling for the truth tonight."

"What truth?"

"This."

Like in Neverland and when he first found her in New York, Hook held her head and leaned n and kissed Emma. However unlike the time in New York she quickly gets over her surprise of the kiss and places her hands on his leather covered shoulders.

"So that's your version of the truth."

"My truth? Our truth," was all that Hook replied with.

Emma didn't know how to respond to that.

"So how about...a coffee refill?"

* * *

**Extra Note:** So what did you think? I'm thinking I should have called this Senzafine. Anyway don't forget to check out my next one-shot where Outlaw Queen goes on a double date with Captain Swan.


End file.
